Balish Jossik Talk about an NPC
05:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:28 -- 05:28 GG: Hey Bal-sh. 05:28 GG: Th-s -s awkward... 05:28 CT: GREETINGS Jossik. 05:28 GG: But - need a favor. 05:28 CT: What IS it? 05:28 GG: Well, 05:28 GG: do you know SO 05:28 GG: - don't know her real name. 05:29 CT: Yes, I KNOW her. 05:29 GG: Well - may have uh 05:29 GG: been a g-ant fuck-n tool towards her 05:29 CT: REALLY? Why? 05:30 GG: - don't know 05:30 GG: - just was 05:30 GG: and - want to apolog-ze to her 05:30 GG: but she's k-nd of blocked me 05:30 GG: so th-s -s where you come -n 05:30 GG: -'ll owe you b-g t-me for th-s, man 05:30 CT: OH. You MUST have made her angry. 05:30 GG: yeah 05:31 GG: - can't bel-eve how much of a tool - was 05:31 CT: The REAL question is HOW did you know that I knew HER? 05:31 GG: - 05:31 GG: - don't know 05:31 GG: - just thought -'d tr-ed people 05:31 CT: ... 05:32 CT: I SEE. 05:32 CT: Do be MORE CAREFUL when STABBING for knowledge, if the future. 05:32 GG: so, yeah 05:32 GG: -'ll try, thanks 05:32 CT: I will SPEAK to her AS SOON as I can. 05:33 GG: thank you 05:33 CT: Also, DO NOT agrreviate any other mysterious CONTACTS. 05:33 GG: -'ll try not to 05:33 GG: and bal-sh 05:33 GG: ser-ously, thank you. 05:33 CT: It may have UNFORSEEN consequences. 05:33 CT: You are WELCOME. 05:34 GG: ok, so, 05:34 GG: anyth-ng else you wanna talk about? 05:34 CT: I have NOTHING. It's been RATHER QUIET in my LAND. 05:34 GG: oh r-ght you entered! 05:34 GG: what's -t l-ke? 05:35 CT: FLAT. 05:35 GG: that's -t? 05:35 GG: just... 05:35 GG: flat 05:36 CT: UNFORTUNATLY, yes. 05:36 CT: ODDLY flat. 05:36 GG: huh 05:36 GG: that's we-rd 05:36 GG: everyone else -'ve talked to has had we-rd, complex lands 05:37 CT: Yes, that has been MY ASSUMPTION. It seems mine is LIMIT advantages due to TERRAIN, perhaps. 05:38 GG: huh 05:38 GG: Ooh, what's your t-tle! 05:38 CT: Prince of Breath. 05:38 GG: n-ce 05:38 GG: what does that mean? 05:39 CT: I am UNSURE, all titles seem to be SHROUDED as of now. 05:39 GG: hmm 05:39 GG: -'m st-ll f-gur-ng out the whole "kn-ght of heart" th-ng 05:39 CT: It will BECOME CLEAR in the future 05:40 GG: - certa-nly hope so! 05:40 GG: oh, and speak-ng of the heart... 05:40 CT: Yes? 05:40 GG: - uh 05:41 GG: - enterd someone 05:41 GG: and uh 05:41 GG: f-lled a quadrant 05:41 CT: Oh, GOOD FOR YOU. 05:42 GG: are you ok? 05:42 CT: It's been DIFFICULT for you to make FRIENDS being so far, HASN'T IT? 05:42 GG: unt-l - entered the game, yes! 05:42 CT: Of COURSE, why wouldn't I be FINE? 05:42 GG: but now -'m mak-ng all sorts of fr-ends! 05:44 GG: l-ke, -'ve met a bunch of humans and a few more trolls too! 05:44 CT: TO BE EXPECTED, I guess. 05:44 GG: Yeah 05:44 CT: Take CARE around the HUMANS. I do NOT TRUST them. 05:44 GG: - th-nk theyy're k-nda cool! 05:44 GG: k-nda we-rd, but k-nda cool! 05:45 CT: ANNOYING if you ask ME. 05:45 GG: well, - l-ke them. 05:46 CT: I guess our TOLERANCES are different. 05:46 GG: yeah 05:47 GG: Ok, - have to go. 05:47 CT: ALRIGHT, I will speak to SO. 05:47 GG: thank you, bal-sh 05:47 GG: for everyth-ng. 05:47 CT: DON'T mention it. 05:47 GG: bye! 05:47 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:47 --